Wireless devices have become prevalent throughout society. As users demand more mobility, there is a tremendous requirement for decreasing power consumption and thereby increasing battery life. Further, many wireless devices may transmit on a plurality of carrier frequencies and include circuits dealing with several frequency bands of operation and may receive and transmit at varying power levels. In wireless applications, the transmitted power is much higher than the received power and to perform the retuning of a mismatched antenna or matching network, power measurement must be performed.
Thus, there is a strong need for techniques for antenna retuning utilizing transmit and receive power information.